Trumans Water
Trumans Water are an indie rock band from San Diego, California formed in 1991. They have released over a dozen albums over their career, on which they collaborated with acts in genre, including Azalia Snail, Chan Marshall and Thurston Moore. Trumans Water was formed by the brothers Kirk and Kevin Branstetter, and the original drummer Jeff Jones in San Diego in 1991, after they were given a guitar and a bass guitar by a friend's father. They advertised for a "lead singer, brain optional", and recruited Glen Galloway as a result. Other members of the band have included Ely Moyal, Andres Malinao and Kevin Cascell. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Trumans Water was discovered by Peel when he played tracks from their 1992 self-released debut LP Of Thick Tum. So impressed with the album that he made an effort to try and interview the group on his 11 September 1992 show with mixed results, where at the beginning, he was not able to communicate with member Kevin Branstetter until a couple of minutes in. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions ).]] Three sessions. All tracks available on Peel Sessions (CD, 1995, Strange Fruit). 1. Recorded 1993-05-11. First broadcast 11 June 1993. Repeated 28 August 1993. * All Wet West Of Washington / Long End Of A Firearm / Large Organs / Seven Holes / Hair Junk Fiver 2. Recorded 1993-09-26. First broadcast 05 November 1993. Repeated 23 September 1994. * Death To Dead Things / Girler Too / Sun City Girls Song (aka Esoterica Of Abyssynia) / Nation Of Ulysses Song (aka Kingdom Of Heaven) / No Naked Lights / True Tilt Pinball 3. Recorded: 1994-05-10. First broadcast 17 June 1994. Repeated * Milk Train To Paydirt (aka Lick Observatory) / Go-Go Dancer Solidified / Electro Muerta / Talkin Hockey With Strangers / St Job (Int’l Gore) Other Shows Played ;1992 *11 September 1992 (Best Of Peel Vol 52): Deep Grub Yonder (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead *11 September 1992 (Best Of Peel Vol 52): 665 (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead *11 September 1992 (Best Of Peel Vol 52): Tooth Ferry (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead *11 September 1992 (Best Of Peel Vol 52): (Peel phone interview with Kevin Branstetter from Trumans Water.) *12 September 1992:(Best Of Peel Vol 53): Yakboy = Nurturer (album - Of Thick Tum) *12 September 1992:(Best Of Peel Vol 53): Nick Long Ding Barn (album - Of Thick Tum) *12 September 1992:(Best Of Peel Vol 53): Sorry About The Blood (album - Of Thick Tum) *13 September 1992 (BFBS): Deep Grub Yonder (LP-Of Thick Turn) Justice My Eye / Elevated Loin *18 September 1992: Girler Too (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead *19 September 1992: (JP: 'But here we are, something like an hour and twenty two and a half minutes into the programme and still nothing from Trumans Water. So let's set that to rights.') Janellopy (album - Of Thick Tum) *20 September 1992 (BFBS): Girler Too (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead *25 September 1992: Well Nigh Dusk (CD-Of Thick Tum) Homestead *26 September 1992: (JP: 'Apart from a brief conversation with Alan Freeman this afternoon, you're the first people I've spoken to all day ... (walking down Regent Street) the driver of a passing bus was shouting 'Trumans Water, Trumans Water, and leaping up and down in his seat and getting very excited ... and he made my day to be honest, so sir, if you're listening, here's one for you.') Spurning of Angel Peg (LP - Of Thick Tum) *27 September 1992 (BFBS): Well Nigh Dusk (CD-Of Thick Tum) Homestead *05 October 1992 (BBC World Service): Well Nigh Dusk (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead *17 October 1992: Girler Too (album - Of Thick Tum) Homestead *18 October 1992 (BFBS): 665 / Yakboy=Nurturer / Nick Long Ding Barn (LP - Of Thick Tum) Homestead *01 November 1992 (Ö3): Silver Tongue Please (7"-Laugh Light's Lit) Drunken Fish *21 November 1992: Deep Grub Yonder (LP-Of Thick Turn) Justice My Eye / Elevated Loin *04 December 1992: Apolitix (7 inch – Our Scars Like Badges) Homestead (After letting it play for about 30 seconds JP re-starts the Trumans Water single at the correct speed.) *20 December 1992 (BFBS): Apolitix (7" - Our Scars Like Badges) Homestead ;1993 *02 January 1993: Silver Tongue Please (7 inch EP-Laugh Light's Lit) Drunken Fish *10 January 1993 (BFBS): Sad Sailor Story (EP - Our Scars Like Badges) Homestead *15 January 1993: Habits Are Spirits (EP - Laugh Light Lit) Drunken Fish *17 January 1993 (BFBS): Silver Tongue Please (7" EP - Laugh Lights Lit EP) Drunken Fish *20 February 1993: 4 Spux Spux (7" EP - Jubileeeee) The Way Out Sound WAY OUT 004 *05 March 1993: Limbs (2xLP-Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental *06 March 1993: Schism Now (7" - Jubileeeee) The Way Out Sound WAY OUT 004 *26 March 1993: Speeds Exceeding (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental (Peel breaks the embargo on playing tracks from the LP as he has been waiting too long. Not the only time he has done this.) *02 April 1993: Good Blood After Bad (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXoX Ox & Ass) Elemental Records ELM 9''' ' * 03 April 1993: Rations (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP * 09 April 1993: Sun Goes Out (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP * 10 April 1993: Bludgeon Elites + Stagger (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP * 10 April 1993 (BFBS): Top Of Morning (LP - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox & Ass) Elemental * 16 April 1993: Limbs (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP * HO John Peel 53 1993: Our Doctors Think We're Blind (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *24 April 1993: Soar Ossinaxx At Long Last (7 inch EP-untitled) (free with Ablaze! magazine) *30 April 1993: Athlete Who Is Suck (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *01 May 1993: Top Of Morning (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *01 May 1993 (BFBS): Soar Ossinaxx At Long Last (7 inch EP-untitled) (free with Ablaze! magazine) *07 May 1993: Our Doctors Think We're Blind (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *08 May 1993: La Jolla My Armpit (LP-Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental *08 May 1993 (BFBS): Athlete Who Is Suck (album - Spasm Smash XXXOXOX Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *22 May 1993 (BFBS): K Song (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental *29 May 1993: Hey Fish (7 inch) Drunken Fish *05 June 1993 (BFBS): Hey Fish (7") Drunken Fish *19 June 1993: Hey Fish (7 inch) Drunken Fish *21 August 1993: Enflamed (Sic) (10"-10 X My Age) Elemental (JP: 'Destined for heavy rotation on the Jakki Brambles programme, no doubt.') *27 August 1993: Paid Squat (EP 10 X My Age) Elemental Records ELM 14 *03 September 1993: Enflamed (Sic) (10"-10 X My Age) Elemental *04 September 1993: Paid Squat (10 inch – 10 x My Age) Elemental *10 September 1993 (BFBS): Enflamed (album - Godspeed The Punchline) Elemental *10 September 1993: Empty Queen II (10"-10 X My Age) Elemental ''(JP: “James Robert in issue 8 of the Independent Catalogue pointed out that that title came from a Fall track: I'm ashamed to say that I hadn't noticed that myself.”) *15 October 1993: Skyjacker (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *29 October 1993 (BFBS): Finest Donut Theme Song (7" - Skyjacker) Sympathy For The Record Industry *29 October 1993: Skyjacker (7 inch) Sympathy For The Record Industry *06 November 1993 (BFBS): Skyjacker (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry ;1994 *08 January 1994: 7 Holes (Compilation CD: Ask For Disorder) Dutch East India *15 January 1994 (BFBS): Seven Holes (v/a album - Ask For Disorder) Dutch East India *21 January 1994: All Wet West Of Washington (CD - God Speed The Punchline) Elemental *22 January 1994: Hair Junk Fibre (CD - God Speed The Punchline) Elemental *29 January 1994 (BFBS): All Wet West Of Washington (album - Godspeed The Punchline) Elemental *29 January 1994: Antshashes Yer Star (Dead Airwaves) (CD - God Speed The Punchline) Elemental *25 February 1994: Enflamed (CD – God Speed The Punchline) Elemental *04 March 1994: Outpatient Lightspeed (CD - God Speed The Punchline) Elemental *01 April 1994: Outpatient Lightspeed (CD - God Speed The Punchline) Elemental *02 April 1994: Playboy Stabtone Blood Bath Go (CD - God Speed The Punchline) Elemental *24 June 1995 (BFBS): Mechanical Days Safety System (CD-Milktrain To Paydirt)' Homestead ;1995 *15 April 1995: All Wet West Of Washington (CD-Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *09 June 1995: Large Organs (CD-Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *28 July 1995: Siski You Armiger (CD-Milktrain To Paydirt) Homestead ;1996 * 22 July 1996: Gogo Dancer Solidified (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1997 *30 June 1997: Unitraction Bath (CD-Milktrain To Paydirt) Homestead ;1998 * August 1998 (FSK): Water For A Thirsty City (CD - Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones *11 August 1998: Lyrical Nozzle (CD-Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones *12 August 1998: Strat As Fear (CD-Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones *13 August 1998: ? (CD-Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones *19 August 1998: Sky Landslide (LP - Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones *23 August 1998 (BFBS): The Worth Of Wait (CD-Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones *01 September 1998: Mall Removal Machine (LP - Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones *06 September 1998 (BFBS): Mall Removal Machine (CD-Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones *08 September 1998: The Worth Of Wait (LP - Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones *16 September 1998: Water For A Thirsty City (LP - Fragments Of A Lucky Break) Emperor Jones ;2003 * November 2003 (FSK): Rock Of Gibraltar (CD - You Are In The Line Of Fire And They Are Shooting At You) Homesleep *12 November 2003: Rock of Gibraltar (LP - You Are In The Line of Fire And They Are Shooting At You) Homesleep *13 November 2003 (Radio Eins): Neither Created Nor Destroyed (album - Your Are In The Line Of Fire & They Are Shooting At You) Homesleep *20 November 2003 (Radio Eins): Rock of Gibraltar (LP - You Are In The Line of Fire And They Are Shooting At You) Homesleep *25 November 2003: Fire vs Ice (LP - You Are In The Line of Fire And They Are Shooting At You) Homesleep ;Other *Best Of Peel Vol 54: 'Well Nigh Dusk (CD-Of Thick Tum)' (Homestead) *Best Of Peel Vol 58: either 'Static Clobber Blass' or '4 Spux Spux' (7"-Jubilee)' (Way Out) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *MySpace Category:Artists